Attack of the Fangirls
by Hiei-Rulez
Summary: [CHAPTER 8 UP] The next instalment of my 'Attack' series. Incredibly gorgeous men, hormonally driven harpies, pain, torture, insanity, and another insurance bill that I'm not paying. MiddleEarth is most definately in trouble...again.
1. They're Back!

**Title: Attack of the Fangirls**

**Summary: The next installment of my 'Attack' series incredibly hot guys+ insane, sex-driven harpies insanity and much pain and suffering at other people's expense. Middle Earth is most definitely in trouble.**

* * *

**WARNING** – If you find breathing without the use of a tube enjoyable, do not…I repeat…do NOT provoke Fangirls. They WILL hurt you and can legally say that they could not be held responsible for their actions and will once again be set loose upon the unsuspecting public. Should you ever come across a Fangirl while in the presence of a very good-looking male, back away slowly, protect that man with every fiber of your being (unless you want to get a divorce without going through the legal crap…then just leave the sorry bastard there and have him attempt to fend for himself), and then…RUN LIKE HELL! FLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HEAD FOR THE HILLS! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

For all those Fangirl Protection Agents with big corporate checks, fancy offices, and access to the company corvette…A. I hate you completely…B. no Fangirls were hurt during the making of this fic…and C. why do Fangirls need protection? They hurt us…and those of us with common sense and don't go around provoking Fangirls for their sadistic pleasure with watching hopelessly adorable men squirm (ahem…ahem…ahem) wouldn't dare think about hurting them. Like I said before…we find breathing without the use of a tube very enjoyable.

However…the crew of Attack of the Fangirls failed to take their own warning seriously. They proceeded to provoke Fangirls while bringing with them very hot cameramen, stagehands, and, naturally, the LotR cast. Unfortunately, during the making of this fic, all the aforementioned men were jumped by hormonally crazed teenage girls with the bright red lipstick and the permanent markers with which to write phone numbers on those hopelessly adorable men's bodies. Three of our stagehands now suffer from broken arms, fractured legs, bruised egos, and have emotional and mental insecurities. Another stagehand we were forced to let go and had him placed in a mental institution where he will forever stay screaming about 'killer red lips'. Just the mention of teenage girls will set him o ff. And our cameraman has found refuge in a tree and refuses to come down for anything. It is very sad. Let's have a moment of silence.

2 seconds later Well…that's it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The loud sudden scream shattered the silence that was Mirkwood Forest. Birds took flight, deer scattered, the evil, foreboding killer spiders retreated up into the trees (yes, I said killer spiders), the horses reared and whinnied in fright and attempted to kick down the stable doors, and creepy music that implies that something bad is going to happen…or your in-laws are coming…could be heard over the commotion.

The noise caught the attention of three travelers.

"HEY…SOME ONE IS GETTING A VISIT FROM THEIR IN-LAWS!" yelled Aragorn (screams of 'No…not the In-laws' and things breaking can be heard in the background)

"You idiot…didn't you recognize the scream?" groaned Elladan.

"It was Legolas!" Elladan's identical twin brother, Elrohir said.

Quickly, Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn raced off in the direction of the scream. The soon reached a small clearing. Lying in the middle of it was Legolas. His shirt was gone and he was covered in bright red lipstick. Phone-numbers were written on his chest, among the lipstick, in black permanent marker. On the ground surrounding the elf were what seemed to be bras, panties, and other articles of clothing only found on the female body.

"Legolas!" cried Aragorn, grabbing the elf's shoulders and shaking him uncontrollably. "Speak to me, buddy! SPEAK TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ara…Arago…A…ARAGORN LET GO OF ME DAMMIT SO I CAN BREATHE!"

Aragorn let go. "Sorry!"

The blond elf stared at his friends. "What took you guys so long? I was screaming for hours!"

"Traffic was horrible!" replied Elrohir with a grin. "What happened?"

"Yeah! What's with the lipstick?" asked Elladan. "Were you experimenting again?"

Legolas' face paled and he started shaking.

"You guys need to get out of here!" he gasped, his eyes wide in fear. "They'll get you…you can't escape them…THERE'S TOO MANY…THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT IS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"

SLAP!

"Thanks for that, Aragorn."

"No problem. So what are you raving about?"

"The…the…the Fangirls are here!"

Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir's eyes widened in shock and fear. Quickly, they leaped to their feet and drew out their weapons as the sound of girlish laughter reached their ears.

"Those aren't going to work against Fangirls, you idiots!" yelped Legolas.

The high-pitched laughter became louder and louder. The bushes around them rustled, and about 10 girls with bloodshot eyes and crazed grins on their faces popped out.

"We're doomed aren't we?" moaned Aragorn.

"Yup!" whimpered Elladan.

"Mommy…" moaned Elrohir.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. Review please.**

**Note: **_For all those who wish to be rabid fangirls in this fic…please say so in the review, along with your name (or a preferred alias because I'm not allowed to put the fanfiction names) and whichever character you plan to stalk…I mean scare into submission…I mean…or never mind._


	2. Attack in Hobbiton

**YAY!**

**I got reviews! There were only 4 of them…but still, it's better than none.**

**I'm so happy I could cry!**

**And on top of that…SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT! WOOT- WOOT!**

**Here's to my reviewers:**

**Tolkienfan1 – Yes, there can be a rabid fangirl called Alice. Since you didn't specify who Alice wanted to "bother" I shall have her "bother" everyone…except for Gimli…because no one would ever "bother" him.**

**Retrokitten87 – Yes, poor LotR guys. You may also "bother" everyone…except for Gimli. (Nyara)**

**Calenor – YAY! I'm back…and you're back! I'm happy you're back! And you are always welcome to place your claim on Frodo. Oh yeah, can you take him out of the closet...I need him for this chapter. Thank you! (Revel)**

**Yumiko Yoshihana – OMG! Hi Lindsey! Duh, I'll put you in here…and you can be head of the Aragorn Fangirls, only because you have threatened to with-hold cookies! I lika cookies! Unfortunately, you won't be in this chapter. DON'T KILL ME!**

**Here's the next chapter…to all my devoted fans.**

_**Frodo**:_ _Lady…if you kill us…_

**Oh, hush. I'm paying you, aren't I?**

_**Aragorn**: I'm going to need such therapy after this. _

* * *

It was a normal day in Hobbiton. 

The sun was shining…birds were singing…hobbits were smoking and drinking.

All was peaceful in the world.

"GET OUT OF MY FIELD YOU LITTLE HOOLIGANS! WHEN I FIND YOU…I WILL TEAR YOU ALL LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Alright…it was almost peaceful.

With the exception of Farmer Maggots Field.

"RUN, PIPPIN! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Merriadoc Brandybuck, known as Merry to his friends, was running through the large cornfield after his best friend and fellow trouble-maker, Perigrin Took, or Pippin.

"I'm running…I'm running!" Pippin yelled back. His arms were filled with carrots, cabbage, and potatoes. Merry was also holding various produce items. The two hobbits were so preoccupied with outrunning the angry, dog-bearing, pitchfork-wielding farmer, that they barely noticed the two girls who were standing in the middle of the road. So…naturally…they charged into them.

"Ooof!" winced Pippin, hitting the ground hard.

"Hey! Watch it!" yelped Merry, tripping over his friend and getting a mouthful of dirt.

The two hobbits looked up into the bloodshot eyes of the two girls standing before them. They had crazed grins on their faces, and their hands were twitching uncontrollably. They looked at each other, and their grins widened.

"Look what we've found, Alice!" said the first girl.

"I see, Nyara. Two hobbits…two very cute hobbits!" the second girl replied.

Pippin and Merry gulped nervously.

"You two are fangirls…aren't you?" asked Merry.

Nyara and Alice giggled and headed towards them.

"Pippin…" stammered Merry, visibly going pale.

"Yeah!"

"Run!"

Both hobbits instantly leapt to their feet and fled in the direction of Hobbiton, conveniently forgetting their hoard of priceless vegetables.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Nyara and Alice looked at each other, their grins widening. And then, they gave chase.

All the hobbits in Hobbiton dove for refuge in their homes as they saw the two fangirls running after Pippin and Merry. They had heard the legends told of rabid fangirls…and they didn't want to be a poor, unfortunate soul who got in their way and was forced to face their wrath.

As the saying goes: Hell hath no fury…like a woman's scorn.

(2 hours later)

The door to Bag End burst open with a bang. Frodo jumped about a foot in the air before turning around to see two hobbits collapse on the floor…covered in lipstick and phone-numbers.

"Geeze...take 10 years off my life, why don't ya!"

Merry looked up from the floor.

"Sorry."

Frodo extended a hand and pulled Merry to his feet. Pippin crashed to the floor again.

"What happened?"

"Fangirls…they're back!" croaked Pippin from the floor.

Frodo paled instantly. You know how there are those toys, where if you stick them in water they instantly change color? It was like that! He went from chalky white to puke green in a matter of seconds. Quite astounding really.

(if you haven't lost your lunch by now…or your patience…then you have stamina…or a high tolerance level)

"Th…th…the fangirls? They're b…b…back?" stammered Frodo.

Before anyone could answer, the window to Bag End suddenly opened and a girl tumbled in, knocking over the table on her way to the floor.

"Heh heh…oops. I'll pay for that!" the girl grinned, before leaping to her feet. Frodo's eyes widened and he stared at her in shock before pointing a shaking finger in her direction.

"Don't I know you?"

"Yup…I'm Calenor. But everyone calls me Revel now!"

Frodo backed up slowly.

"Last time we met, you tackled me…a lot!"

"Well, I wouldn't be a fangirl if I didn't do that, now would I!" Revel stated, coming ever closer to the terrified hobbit.

Frodo did his infamous deer-in-the-headlights look. Revel…as would anyone else who saw that look…stopped in her tracks and went, "Aaaaaaaaaaw…how cuuuuuuuute!"

Frodo took that opportunity to grab his friends…and run for his life.

Revel, soon joined by Alice and Nyara, quickly followed giggling, "Come back, guys! We won't bite…much!"

Pippin looked to Frodo.

"No what do we do?"

"We quit talking…and run like hell!"

And that was exactly what they did.

Yup…it was just a normal day in Hobbiton.

The sun was shining…birds were singing…hobbits were smoking and drinking.

All was peaceful in the world.

* * *

**And the second chapter's done!**

**Read and Review…or else you don't get a cookie.**

**(should anyone else like to participate in this fic as a Fangirl...please include a name/codename that I can use)**


	3. Many Meetings

**At last! I am updating!**

_Frodo: Finally!_

_Aragorn: I thought I was going mad with boredom_

_Legolas: No, you were just going mad period._

**Stop fighting guys. I'm not paying you to bicker at each other like an old married couple.**

_Faramir: Yes you are!_

**Shhhhhhh! So, thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you all! (there was only 4 of you)**

**To my Reviewers:**

Calenor – YAY! Go happy dance…and stop squeezing Frodo…I need him.

Akiko LeBeau – Sure. Welcome to the world of fangirl-ness Grace. Have a rockin' time!

Im A Brandybuck – YAY! Merry is all yours.

Claire – Co-head of the Legolas Fangirls…that's who you'll be. Legoals is in a whole lot of trouble.

**Ok, chapter 3 is here!**

Aragorn called a secret meeting.

Everyone knew about it…therefore the 'secret' part of the name had no business being there. But Aragorn liked it because he thought it made them sound cool, so they kept it to make him happy…seeing as the last person who argued with his theory of coolness found themselves hanging by their feet over the walls of Minas Terith, and their horse was dyed a bright pink color.

Anyway…

Gathered at this 'secret' meeting was the four hobbits, Legolas and the twins, Faramir, Gandalf, Gimli, Elrond, Haldir, Glorfindel, some random soldiers, Brad Pitt, Colin Farrell, Hugh Jackman, and any other hot celebrity guy out there in the world (let's face it…they're all in danger)

All those guys in one room together…

Ladies…control yourselves. We are young, sophisticated women…and we should conduct ourselves as…oh, who am I kidding…CHAAAAAAAAARRRGE!

(All Fangirls make a dive into the room)

_Legolas: LAUREN!_

_Elladan: You can't do that!_

**And why not?**

_Glorfindel: Because it's …inhuman_

…**and?**

_Frodo: You have to stick to the script!_

**But I wrote the script…I can do whatever I want.**

_Merry: Lauren…_

**But…**

Guys all give her looks

**Awww…c'mon…pleeeeeeeeease!**

_Guys: NO!_

**Humph…fiii-iine. I'll do it the correct way…but I do it under protest. **

(scene rewinds itself…it can do that)

Aragorn called a secret emergency meeting.

Fangirls on the loose apparently call for high security measures…like force fields, bodyguards, the Happy Hotel's number on speed dial.

I don't see the problem. They're just a bunch of normal, overzealous girls…

(looks over and sees a bunch of girls with wild hair, bloodshot eyes, and hooked fingers who are foaming at the mouth and eyeing the guys hungrily)

YIKES! Never mind…RUN!

_Legolas: You don't need to tell me twice!_

_Faramir: I am outta here!_

_Pippin: Wait for me!_

So, they had a short meeting where they only accomplished sending Frodo into a panic attack and running around in circles screaming and hiding in various places (such as the light fixture or under Aragorn's bed).

It was a very productive meeting.

Elsewhere…

The fangirls were also having a meeting.

They were conversing in the Boy's Bathroom.

Apparently, it was their 'secret' meeting place.

Claire, the co-head of the Legolas Fangirls, had the floor.

"I say we just go full scale attack! They won't expect it coming."

Kathryn, head of the Merry Fangirls, shook her head.

"No-way. We wait for out numbers to grow and then we attack!"

Everyone was so busy arguing or swooning over the hotness, that they never heard the door open.

"Uh-oh!" gulped Merry, edging backwards.

Everyone was staring at him.

"Hehe…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"GET HIM!" screamed Grace.

Merry bolted from the room, 20 or so rabid girls behind him.

Another productive meeting.

**Sorry I took so long. I was at sleepaway camp for two weeks and had a serious case of writers block until we went on out 2-day overnight. Being forced to stay up for a full 24 hours tends to spark up some ideas.**

**Read and Review…and another update will come…EVENTUALLY!**


	4. A Random Attack!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**School sucks!!! And if anyone thinks otherwise…MAY THEY BURN IN HELL!!!**

**waves portable flame-thrower threateningly**

**You get my point…here's the update!!!**

* * *

The city of Gondor had been very quiet and uneventful for about two weeks. Of course, every male within the vicinity was too scared to venture from their homes without a weapon or armed guard. Hell...even the actual guards refused to remain on duty. 

Arwen and Eowyn were walking through the hallways of the palace. They were talking about the whole "fangirl" fiasco and how it was affecting their respective husbands.

"I honestly don't see how a bunch of overzealous girls can get the men all worked up!" sighed Arwen.

"Lord Aragorn hides in a tree whenever you lose your temper…even a little bit!" argued Eowyn.

"Well, Faramir orders a city evacuation whenever it's that time of the month for you!" countered Arwen.

For a moment, the two women stopped walking and glared evenly at one another before bursting into good-natured laughter.

"This is going to be a _very_ long week!" laughed Arwen.

"Aye!" giggled Eowyn, wiping her eyes. "Come, let's bring our men some food…I think hiding in their rooms and refusing to come out is taking a lot out of them!"

And still laughing about the hilarity of it all, they headed towards the kitchens.

**Meanwhile, in one of the many rooms in the palace…**

"We need help…" moaned Frodo from his spot in the corner of the large room.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" yelped Aragorn, poking his head out from under the bed. "I do NOT need to see a therapist again!"

"Not _that_ kind of help, you idiot!" groaned Legolas. "He means someone to help us with the FANGIRL problem!"

"Oh! Yeah…we need help!" nodded Aragorn.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"WHO ARE YOU…AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY LIVER?! (1)" Aragorn screamed, disappearing beneath the bed again.

"Well…you need the help more than some!" muttered Faramir

From outside the door, there came an exasperated sigh before Arwen's voice rang out…

"Oh valor…Aragorn…it's just us!" she cried. "Me and Eowyn…we brought you some food!"

"Food!" cried the hobbits.

"Always thinking of their stomachs!" chuckled Elladan.

"I could use some food too!" grinned Elrohir.

Aragorn seemed to think about this for a moment. "We should come up with a secret password to make sure that it's really the – "

"Oh, look! Ham and cheese!" cried Merry.

"Are those apples?" asked Pippin, licking his lips.

"YES! ALE!" crowed Faramir.

"Hey…there's wine here too! Excellent!" exclaimed Legolas, motioning to the twins.

Aragorn stood beside the bed and gaped at them all in horror. "What's WRONG with you people? They could have been fangirls in disguise…and just by mentioning food they tricked you into opening the door!"

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Aragorn...you're becoming paranoid!" Legolas pointed out.

"Like he wasn't…" stated Elladan

"…paranoid before?" Elrohir finished. Both elves grinned teasingly.

Aragorn glared daggers at them. "Don't mock me!"

"Oh stop being a basket-case and get some food already, Estel!" laughed Legolas.

Aragorn uncrossed his arms from his chest. "You did say there was Ale over there…right?" a sly grin crossed his face.

The others laughed as well…and Aragorn soon joined them at the door.

**Somewhere down the hall…**

"OMG! There they are!" whispered Gabrielle excitedly.

"They are SOOOOOOO hot!" Alice and Revel agreed at the same time.

"I want them…nooooooooow!" moaned Grace, drooling heavily at the thought.

Kathryn glared at the large crowd of girls hiding around the corner. "Control yourselves, ladies!"

"Yeah!" added Nyara. "When the time is right…we strike hard and fast!"

"You make it sound like we're going to war!" Yumiko, one of the newer girls, piped up from the back. She was holding a crossbow in her hands, loaded with special stun-arrows.

"What…we aren't?" asked Claire. "I'd go to war for Legolas!"

"We know you would, Claire!" nodded Kathryn. "This is why you are waaaaaay in the back!"

Claire pouted. "Awwwww…can't we pleeeeeeeeeease jump them?"

The girls all peered around the corner again. The four hobbits were jumping up and down, fighting over who got the first piece of ham; Legolas and the twins were laughing at a joke one of them told and drinking elvish wine; and Aragorn and Faramr were talking quietly with Elrond and Glorfindel. The girls all let out a simultaneous sigh.

"They're so gorgeous!" they all swooned at the same time.

"Forget what I said!" said Kathryn. "GET THEM!"

The girls all let out battle cries and stormed the hallway. The assembled male targets all turned around. As soon as they saw them, looks of instant horror crossed their faces and they bolted down the halls screaming.

The fangirls completely ignored Arwen and Eowyn…who just stood there in shock.

"Well…that was…"

"…interesting…?"

Arwen started to gather up the fallen food.

"I think we should –"

**(crash)**

"- send them off – "

**(bang)**

'_yikes!'_

'_Aragorn…baby…come back!'_

'_get away from me, you freaks'_

"- somewhere very far away, so – "

**(thump)**

'_ooh…my head'_

'_OMG! Frodo…did I hurt you?'_

'_No…no…I'm fine now…really!'_

'_let me see!'_

'_NO! YOU CANNOT HAVE ME…EVER_!'

**(KA-BOOM)**

" - sigh…they don't break anything!"

Eowyn nodded, as she helped clean up the mess. They would wince on occasion at every 'bang', 'crash', yelp, scream, and panicked cry for help.

"Or, maybe _we_ should be the ones to take a vacation!"

**(crash)**

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! COOTIES!'_

"Yeah, you're right!"

* * *

**_(1) That is my sister Alyson's random statement when I sometimes come bursting into her room looking for something. Usually leads to an awkward silence followed by my hasty retreat from her room!!! FYI...Al, I love you!!!_**

**Well…that's it!!!**

**Hoped you like it…considering I haven't updated in like, 3 months or so. (bad case of writer's block…shhh…don't tell)**

**Anyway…good reviews are appreciated. Fangirls are still needed…tell your friends. Flames will be used to power my flame-thrower. While not appreciated…they will be put to good use.**

**Thank you!!!**

**Update will come…EVENTUALLY!!!**


	5. The Fangirls Invade

**OMG!!!**

**I was looking for Bryan Adams songs…and I found this one called 'Don't Let Go'…and OMG!!! SAD SONG…REALLY SAD SONG!!! **

**Anyway…here's something that has long been forgotten…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotR in real life…and only in my dreams do I own Faramir**

**Alright…now here's the update!!!**

* * *

"This lipstick is going to take forever to get off!" complained Faramir as he scrubbed his face furiously with a washcloth. 

"You're complaining about lipstick?" cried Elladan in shock. "Permanent Marker does NOT come off…no matter how hard you scrub with soap! It's as if it's permanent, or something!"

Elrohir groaned and banged his head repeatedly against a wall muttering 'He is NOT my twin…he is NOT my twin'. Aragorn, Legolas, and Faramir all looked at each other and grinned.

"Nah…too easy!"

Soon…they were all scrubbed down and lipstick/permanent marker free. The hobbits were eating again, Gimli was smoking, Aragorn was looking as though he might join him, and Faramir and the Elves were staring at Gimli and his pipe in disgust.

"Why are you even here, Gimli?" asked Legolas. "The fangirls don't even come after you!"

"Lucky bastard!" grumbled Aragorn.

Gimli simply laughed and continued puffing on his pipe.

"You're here for blackmail purposes…aren't you?" cried Legolas.

"Got that right, elf!" Gimli laughed loudly. Legolas then proceeded to pick up a large, heavy book and chase after Gimli while waving it about dangerously and threatening the dwarf with dismemberment, disembowelment, and deep unyielding pain.

Frodo was the only one of the hobbits who wasn't eating. Instead, he was staring out the large window out at the courtyard.

"What're you looking at, Frodo?" asked Aragorn, standing behind him.

"I think there's something out there!" he said, quietly.

_Meanwhile…outside the city walls…_

"THIS IS SO BORING!" complained Revel for the millionth time in 20 minutes.

The other fangirls all groaned, and a few started looking for large rocks to put themselves out of their misery with.

"Don't worry…we'll attack soon!" Nyara reassured her. "If we don't, I swear I'll go mad!" she muttered to herself.

Suddenly, a guard walked past.

"A guard!" cried Yumiko and Gabrielle.

"Quick…grab him!" shouted Loth and Lena.

Instantly…the poor, defenseless guard was grabbed by Kathryn, Grace, Alice, and Claire. The girls then proceeded to beat him up so he'd give them the password to get through the city gates.

_Up on the wall…_

"Nice day today…huh, Frank?"

"You got that right, Carl!"

Frank and Carl - two of the guards working the gate - were chatting idly to one another. In the background, were the loud, panicked screams of their fellow guard who was being beat up by the large group of fangirls.

"Hey…there's a cloud that looks like a fluffy bunny!"

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP! FANGIRLS…OW…SOMEBODY PLEASE…SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'_

"A fluffy bunny? What are you, high? That's obviously a whale!"

'_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MOOMMYYYYYYYYYY!'_

"It's a bunny!"

"It's a whale!"

"Bunny!"

"Whale!"

'_OW! NO…LADIES, PLEASE…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…DON'T PULL THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!'_

"You know what…maybe it's a bunny-whale!"

"…are there such things?"

"It's in the clouds…the clouds don't lie."

"…cool!"

'_THE PAIN…THE AGONIZING PAIN! I'M DYING! GOOD-BYE CRUEL WORLD!'_

"…do you hear something?"

"…no…do you?"

"…nope."

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA hack…cough AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

Soon, there was complete silence. The guard was lying unconscious and bleeding on the ground…and the large group of fangirls were standing around him, fixing their hair, putting on makeup, and cleaning their nails…as all girls do.

Suddenly, one of them dropped their mirror. It landed on the ground with a soft thump.

"HEY! WHO'S OUT THERE?" yelled Frank, drawing his sword.

"Oh…so they can hear that!" grumbled Nyara.

"You mean we have to beat up more annoying guards?" whined Claire. "And I just finished putting on my make-up!"

The other girls nodded in agreement.

Now…we all know that it is very very wrong to engage a girl in an activity that will muss up their face after they worked so incredibly hard fixing it up. Basically, they get into a mood that is very similar to around that particular time of mother when all girls get irritable, cranky, and…occasionally…violent…and no amount of chocolate bars or cookie-dough ice-cream will lighten the mood at all. You might as well sign your will and dig yourself a grave.

* * *

**(…we interrupt this fic for a brief announcement)**

**"ahem" for all those who don't know…I am a girl. But, although I am a girl…I am a complete and total tomboy. I do not use make-up…the last time I used make-up, I was 5 and pretending to be my mother by putting on her lipstick. I will never use make-up…I will never wear a dress (even for graduation)…and I will not go to prom (waste of my time…I enjoy having a meaningless existence called a life).**

**Now…while I, myself, do not use make-up…I know people of the female variety who do. And I have seen them, in the middle of an intense game of gym volleyball, break a nail and suddenly start taking out their anger and everything and anything around them…and that includes a poor, defenseless volley-ball. So everything I have stated above is somewhat validated based on personal experience.**

**That is all – Thank you**

**(…we now resume with the fic)**

**

* * *

**

All the girls charged forwards and suddenly attacked the guards. The poor souls never stood a chance and were soon lying on the ground in the same condition as their friend…in under 2 minutes.

So…once again, we find our wonderful group of fangirls making themselves gorgeous.

"Um…can we storm Gondor, _now_?" asked Yumiko.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" begged Claire and Gabrielle, showing off a well-mastered imitation of Frodo's puppy-dog look.

"Meh…ok!" shrugged Kathryn.

"YAY!" the others cheered…and there was and instantaneous mad rush for the gates leading to Gondor.

"TO LEGOLAS!" cried Lena, pumping her fist into the air.

The other fangirls looked at her, oddly.

"…sorry…let's go!"

And that was how the fangirls invaded Gondor!!!

* * *

**Well…that's another chapter. Sorry it took so long!!!**

**I need reviews! As I said…reviews are like caffeine, they give me the kick I need to write more!!! FEED MY ADDICTION!!!**


	6. Gimli has a WHAT!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There were holidays, a multitude of tests in one day, and soon Midterms will be coming up…and then, you will hear from me no more because I will have died horribly.**

**Oh…and before I continue…**

**To Loth: FARAMIR IS MINE, DAMMIT!!! (Authoress and Loth battle over Faramir)**

**Alright…here's the next chapter!!!**

* * *

The fangirls had invaded Gondor…and it had taken very little effort on their part.

Now…the people of Gondor are not an un-intelligent group of people. In fact, despite the obvious stupidity of some "select members" of the population, they had the highest level of human intelligence next to those of Rohan. So…naturally…when they saw the fangirls at the gate, they did what any person with knowledge of fangirls and an I.Q. above .5 would do. They barricaded themselves in their homes, hid their men, and prayed to any God who would listen to them.

Meanwhile, the fangirls were quickly making their way through the White City.

"Spread out girls…we need to find them!" yelled Revel.

"PIPPIN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Joan shouted, bursting into a random house and freaking out the occupants.

"Joan!" hissed Kathryn. "We're trying to be INCONSPICUOUS…not INFORM them that we are COMING!"

"Hehehe…oops!"

_Meanwhile in the Palace…_

"I KNEW THEY WERE OUT THERE!" screamed Frodo, leaping away from the window. Aragorn had paled visibly.

"Whadda we do…where do we go…WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?" moaned Faramir.

"Find a happy place…find a happy place…find a happy place!" whimpered Merry, rocking back and forth in a corner.

"I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die!" wailed Legolas, running in circles.

Gimli was howling with laughter, tears streaming down his face until…

"GIMLI, MY LOVE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

All activity ceased.

"Oh…my…God!" gasped Aragorn.

"Did I just hear…" stammered Legolas, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"…I think I'm gonna be sick!" moaned Elladan rushing off to throw up, his twin right behind him. .

Faramir promptly fainted.

Everyone else turned to look at Gimli. His jaw had fallen open and his left eye was twitching.

"I…have a…fangirl? I HAVE A FANGIRL! HA…I AM A SEXY BEAST..YOU CANNOT MOCK ME ANY LONGER, ELF!" Gimli crowed happily.

Legolas started to dry heave in a corner.

"MORON! HAVING A FANGIRL IS NOT SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF!" screamed Frodo.

"Only Gimli would honestly want to have a fangirl chase after him," groaned Aragorn.

Gimli, however, had heard none of this and was dancing around in circles singing.

"I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT…TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT…SO SEXY, IT HURTS!"

Everyone started to recognize the dance moves he was doing.

"NO GIMLI, DON'T DO THE RICKY MARTIN THING!" shouted Legolas.

"LEAVE YOUR SHIRT ON! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY…LEAVE THE DAMN SHRT ON!" yelled Eomer.

Their frantic cries went unheard.

"RUN FOR YOR LIVES…IT'S COMING OFF!" screamed Aragorn, grabbing a still unconscious Faramir and dragging him from the room, just as the fangirls ran in.

"OH MY GOD MY EYES!" howled Nyara.

"IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNSSSSSSSSS!" yelled Claire.

"MY VISION! MY PERFECT 20/20 VISION!" sobbed Alice, covering her hands with her eyes.

"THE HORROR…OH, THE HORROR!" screamed Loth.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYY!" Yumiko, Kathryn, Joan, and Lena raced out the room screaming.

Grace fainted dramatically.

Amy, however, grinned widely. "Hell-_ooo_, Gimli!"

* * *

**Ok…I know it's a short chapter, but for now that's all I got.**

**Thanks for all those who are sticking with me through the long delays that come with updates…and once again, I apologize for them.**

**Reviews are still needed…as well as Fangirls. I also need ideas as to how this situation will be dealt with (If you've read any of the other 'Attack…' stories, you will have noticed that all the conflicts are resolved with weird games or competitions). This will be greatly appreciated.**

**THANK YOU!!!**


	7. How the White City Fell

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy…and I really wanted to update, honest, I just couldn't because of school and stuff.

Well, that and my computer was being crap. So I wanted to thank all of you who have stuck with me and my slowness…and here's another chapter.

* * *

Gondor was in ruins.

I mean it…never in a million years would anyone think that the great White City would fall. But fall it did…into a million pieces.

Buildings were reduced to rubble. There were random fires in odd places. Some miscellaneous child was crying. And high above on her mighty perch…God (hehe…thaaaaaat's ME) was laughing maniacally at the destruction.

It was great…life was good!

_**Aragorn: **__What do you mean, life was good? MY CITY IS GONE!!!!_

Aaaaaaaaaand? Am I supposed to feel bad about this?

_**Faramir: **__Um…YES!!!_

Oh! Um…sorry?

_**Aragorn: **__sniff you don't mean it! sobs_

_**Aragorn fangirls: **__awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! He's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuute!!!_

_**Legolas: **__Look what you did! You reduced a great man into a blubbering infant! _

_**Sam: **__You cruel heartless monster!_

Hey! Don't blame me for this…this is Gimli's fault!

_**Legolas: **__perking up at the idea of blaming the dwarf for something Gimli? Really?_

Yup! What, you guys don't remember this? You were all there!

_**(guys all shake their heads)**_

Well…none of this would have happened if Gimli hadn't decided to get all freaky with his fangirl!

_**Frodo: **__OH MY GOD MY EYES!!!_

_**Elladan: **__THE MENTAL IMAGES! I DON'T NEED THOSE MENTAL IMAGES!_

My work here is done!!!

So anyway…Gondor was in ruins courtesy of Gimli. How did this happen? Well, I might as well tell you. Since you asked so nicely!

It all started after the fangirls invaded and Gimli found out that he actually _had_ a fangirl…

"I have a fangirl…I have a fangirl…go me…I rock…I am the greatest dwarf in all the land because I have a FANGIRL…" Gimli was dancing around and singing like mad. His fangirl, Amy, was grinning happily and joining the dwarf in his happy dance. Those who had fled the room screaming like banshees were throwing up in the bushes, and the ones who had stayed behind were watching the sad little dance and looking slightly green. Ironically, the LotR guys and the fangirls were together in the same room…and there was no insanity.

"This…is so…WRONG!" moaned Grace.

"Hear...hear!" everyone else agreed.

"I have Gimli…I have Gimli…Gimli is mine and I will love him forever and ever and ever…" Amy started singing.

"Unclean…" whimpered Claire. "This is so unclean!"

"Um, Amy…" said Alice from where she was hiding beneath a table. "Being a fangirl of Gimli is NOT SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF!"

Amy stared at her for a moment, then grinned evilly.

"Should she be smiling like that?" asked Legolas.

"No…no she shouldn't!" replied Loth, inching towards the door with every word.

Everyone watched in shock and horror as Amy grabbed hold of Gimli and kissed him hard.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Jadestone Aura.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" howled Faramir.

Revel, Yumiko, Joan, and Lucy all turned green and raced from the room. Legolas was once again dry heaving in a corner. Merry had grabbed onto Kathryn and was sobbing uncontrollably. Pippin was being hugged by Arianna and Natasha, both of them latching onto an arm, and all three were screaming for their mothers and the mercy of God and things of that nature.

(and of course…me being God…was still laughing maniacally)

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY…ARE THEY USING _TONGUE_?!" exclaimed Eomer.

"THEY _ARE_ USING TONGUE!" screamed Sam.

Frodo fainted instantly. Glorfindel dove out the window with a cry of horror. Elladan and Elrohir both looked as thought they wanted to gouge their eyes out. Aragorn was hiding in a closet...and one of the fangirls, Yumiko, decided to use that opportunity to sneak in as well. Faramir was having a mental breakdown and Loth was trying to console him while at the same time NOT have a mental breakdown as well

And soon, the kissing became…more than kissing…and everyone was running around screaming and crying and trying to get out of their way. Valuables broke…doors were kicked in…windows were smashed…and people were crushing one another to escape the horrors that were Gimli and his rabid fangirl.

And thus…this is how the great city of Gondor fell!

_**(Everyone turns and glares and Gimli and Amy)**_

_**Gimli: **__Hehehe…oops!_

_**Legolas: **__Oops? What do you mean…oops?_

_**Aragorn: **__YOU DESTROYED MY CITY!!!_

_**Gimli: **__It was an accident!_

_**Faramir: **__Accident my ass! _

_**Merry: **__Yea! You were…you were…ugh, I can't even say it!_

_**Amy: **__You can't blame us! It was an act of loooooove!!!_

_**Aragorn: **__Love is not a word I would use to describe what THAT was!_

_**Elladan: **__Forget this! GET THEM!!!_

_**Elrohir: **__CHARGE!_

_**(Everyone raced after Gimli and Amy carrying pitchforks and torches and all things angry mobs carry when giving chase)**_

_**Gimli and Amy: **__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_

See…I told you it was their fault!

_**Aragorn: **__Alright! I'm sorry for blaming you!_

Apology accepted. And as punishment…I am allowing your fangirls to jump you!!!

_**Aragorn Fangirls: **__YAY!!! __**(Eye Aragorn possessively)**_

_**Aragorn: **__uh-oh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!_

NOW my work here is done!!!

* * *

I have no idea what to do next. I need suggestions! Some sort of game or contest to decide who is victor…though either way, the Fangirls will most likely win because you girls are SCAAAAAAAAAAARY!!!

So…um…yeah! My school gets out in 2 weeks, and then I'll have more time to write so stick with me please!!! Thanks…and don't forget to review!!!


	8. Fangirl Attack!

**The last Harry Potter book is out…and I stayed up until 1:30 reading it. OMG!!! WHY MUST SHE KILL OFF ALL THE REALLY COOL GOOD PEOPLE?!?!?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!**

**However, it was still a good read!!! I enjoyed it more then I though I would…except for the deaths!!! Those who died…IT WAS NOT FAIR!!! **

**Anyway, here's the next update!!!**

* * *

Two days had passed since 'the Gimli incident', and things in Gondor were relatively quiet. Aragorn was lamenting over the loss of his city and Arwen was trying her best to comfort him; and the others had taken Gimli and Amy and tied them by their ankles to separate flagpoles on opposite sides of the ruins. 

The fangirls had all left to go to their secret headquarters (aka the men's room of the FBI building) and "strategize" – which basically meant they would take magazines and stare hungrily at the pictures of Hugh Jackman, Brad Pitt, Jared Leto, and other such desirable male sex objects.

It was very productive!!!

After the allotted two days of plotting, scheming, and stocking up the arsenal…not to mention the occasional stalking of hot FBI agents (have any of you seen Without a Trace?) had passed, the fangirls sent a message to Gondor via carrier pigeon…because apparently, those are in these days.

_**ATTENTION LOTR MALES (except Gimli)**_

_**PREPARE TO BE OVERTAKEN BY OUR IMMENSE FORCES! WE WILL ARRIVE TOMORROW AT NOON…BEWARE!!!**_

_**with love, the Fangirls**_

Well, naturally, the LotR guys did not take this very well. After the initial chaos died down, they decided to try and fortify their surroundings as best they could and then gathered up all possible weapons they could find.

So, the next day at fifteen minutes to noon, we find the guys dressed in the uniforms of WWII soldiers and holding AK-47s, hiding behind the various ruins. Aragorn and Faramir were arguing over the General's Helmet.

"I'M THE KING, SO I SHOULD GET TO BE THE GENERAL!" whined Aragorn.

"YOU'RE IN NO CONDITION TO LEAD ANYONE, SO I SHOULD BE GENERAL!" Faramir yelled back, giving the helmet another tug.

"…BUT I'M THE KING!"

"WHOOP-DEE-FREAKING-DOO!"

"I WANNA BE THE GENERAL!"

"NO!"

"LEGOLAASSS…MAKE FARAMIR GIVE ME MY HELMET BACK!"

Legolas rolled his eyes, got up from his spot behind a large column, and whacked both Aragorn and Faramir on the back of the head before grabbing the helmet and chucking it over the side of the wall and into the courtyard below.

"Both of you GROW UP!" he bellowed. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MATURE ADULTS, BUT INSTEAD YOU ARE ARGUING LIKE 5-YEAR OLDS OVER A STUPID HELMET…YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"

Aragorn and Faramir were both leaning over the side of the wall, trying to see where the helmet had fallen.

"…you threw my helmet over the wall!" whimpered Aragorn.

"It wasn't your helmet…it was my helmet!" Faramir replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"DIE!"

Aragorn dove on Faramir and the two of them began rolling around on the ground punching and scratching and tugging on the other's hair. Legolas stared at them both, his left eye twitching maniacally.

"Legolas…" stammered Frodo, who was watching him with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I HATE MEN!" Legolas screamed before proceeding to hurl large rocks at both Aragorn and Faramir, who broke away from each other and started fleeing from Legolas and the rocky onslaught.

"Ow…Legolas…do you MIND?!"

"Hey! Rocks hurt, man! Cut it out!"

"IT'S JUST A STUPID HELMET! YOU ARE BOTH MORONS!" Legolas chased after them, still throwing rocks. "COME BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE MEN!"

20 minutes later….

"I hate men..." grumbled Legolas, who was sitting against a wall with a scowl on his face and his arms folded across his chest. Everyone was giving him a very wide berth (especially Aragorn and Faramir) considering he still had a large amount of rocks in a pile beside him.

"Damn them all! Ihatethemihatethemihatethem!"

Finally…after three stories Legolas has finally cracked like the rest of them!!!

Anyway…the rest of the guys were all staring in the direction that the fangirls were sure to come in.

"They're late!" commented Frodo, fiddling with his gun.

"Maybe they forgot!" Pippin said, pushing at his helmet which continued to fall over his eyes.

Suddenly, a horrific sound blasted out in the silence, causing all of them to jump.

'_Hey, hey…you, you…I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way…I think you need a new one! Hey, hey…you, you…I could be your girlfriend!'_

"Oh…My…God…" Elrohir paled.

"WE SURRENDER…WE SURRENDER!" screamed Elladan, dropping to his knees. Merry was standing behind him waving a white flag.

"You sissies…we're men…MANLY men!" cried Aragorn, leaping to his feet with renewed vigor. "And MANLY MEN NEVER GIVE UP!"

"YEAH!" the guys all cheered.

"WE CAN DEFEAT THEM!" Aragorn goaded.

"HEAR, HEAR!"

"THEY WILL CRUMBLE BEFORE US!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"NOW LET'S GET OUT THERE AND CRUSH THEM!"

All the guys pumped their fists in the air and let out battle cries. "CHAAAAAAAAAARRRRGE!"

5 minutes later…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOMMMYYYYY!"

"THAT'S NOT MY GUN…THAT'S NOT MY GUN!"

"LADIES, PLEASE…GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!"

Eomer was cowering behind one of the Brad Pitt statues, watching the chaos.

"So much for being "manly men"!" he muttered, just seconds before he was tackled by Grace, Lucy, and Gabrielle.

Somewhere far off, Legolas was buried beneath his fangirls. Claire, Sarah and Lena were engaged in a tug-of-war with the elf's shirt, and Nyara was triumphantly holding up a boot. Meanwhile, the others were tearing at whatever other article of clothing was within their reach. The only thing visible of Legolas was some blond hair and a hand that was clawing for the sky.

Kathryn was chasing after Merry, all the while laughing maniacally.

Revel had Frodo bound and gagged with a strong, sturdy rope and was dragging him away.

Yumiko and some of the other Aragorn fangirls had cornered him against a wall and were eying him hungrily.

Pippin would occasionally run by screaming like a banshee, closely followed by Alice, Arianna, Joan, and Natasha, all of whom were holding butterfly nets.

Faramir was also being used as a tug-of-war between Loth and a fangirl who looked suspiciously like the authoress…

**Pause…**

_**Faramir: **__um…WHAT?!_

What? I can't chase after someone? Because I'm the one writing this, I am not allowed a few minutes of happiness?

_**Faramir: **__when it comes to me…NO!_

_**Aragorn: **__Yeah! That's just…mean!_

Well, I'm writing this, so what I say goes! AND FARAMIR IS MINE, DAMMIT!

_**Loth: **__Nuh-uh!_

_**Faramir: **__Don't I get a say in this?_

_**Both: **__NO!_

_**Faramir: **__okie-dokie!_

**Un-Pause…**

So yeah, Faramir was being used as a tug-of-war between Loth and myself.

Elrohir, Elladan, and Glorfindel were hiding out in the remains of the stables and had yet to be found.

Sam had somehow shimmied up a column and refused to come down.

And the occasional hot guards that were seen throughout the films were also being tracked down by the miscellaneous fangirl.

Yup…war was fantastic!!!

1 hour, 45 minutes, and 9 seconds later…

"I'm bored…" said Kathryn.

"Yeah…me too!" agreed Lena. "Let's go home!"

And so, the fangirls disentangled themselves from their respective mosh piles and started to head home.

"Wait!" yelped Aragorn, stumbling to his feet.

Faramir's left eye started to twitch and he turned to stare at Eomer whose jaw had hit the ground. "

"Did he seriously just call them back?"

"I think so! Maybe he was hit harder then we thought!"

Aragorn glared at them both, before turning back to the fangirls.

"Was this it? Are you all gonna leave us alone now?"

The girls all looked at one another before laughing hysterically.

"Yeah…right!" scoffed Yumiko.

"We'll be back tomorrow!" smiled Revel, waving to Frodo who whimpered in fear and retreated behind Sam.

"NO!" screamed Legolas, who had wrapped himself up in a discarded flag (insert drool-worthy, sex-fantasy inducing image here). "This has to end…NOW!"

"Yeah!" nodded Faramir. "We need to settle this! A competition…here, tomorrow at 5:00!"

The fangirls all whispered amongst themselves.

"Alright!" agreed Kathryn. "We'll play Extreme Twister…!"

* * *

**ATTENTION: A SPECIAL THANKS TO NATASHA FOR SUGGESTING 'TWISTER' IN HER REVIEW AS AN IDEA FOR A CONTEST. YOU GET A CYBER COOKIE AND A PIPPIN PLUSHIE!!!**

**So…the contest is Twister! The game that "ties you up in knots" and gives us fangirls an excuse to shamelessly grope the guys around us (insert drool-worthy mental images here)!!! FUN!!!**

**Remember…send reviews; tell your friends; stock-pile the knock out darts!!! **

**Enjoy the rest of your Summer…I will try to update as soon as I can!!! **

_**Oh…and yes, the Fangirls' Theme song is 'Girlfriend' by Avril Levine (heard it on the radio).**_


End file.
